RedHanded
by Lady Veantirme
Summary: Coauthored by the brilliant DovieLR. On a dare, Harry and Draco break into Prof. Snape's chambers, but get more than they bargained for! RemusSeverus, HarryDracowell, sort of...


**Red-Handed**

"What's the matter, Potter? Scared?"

Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed as he folded his arms over his chest, triumphantly. Harry, however, was not about to let Malfoy get the better of him.

"No! It's just that ... No!"

"Good," Malfoy replied. "Entrance Hall. Ten o'clock. See you then, Potter."

Malfoy turned and headed back toward the Slytherin table, with Crabbe and Goyle trudging along behind him.

"Harry, you can't do this!" Hermione whispered urgently. "If you get caught..."

"If I don't do it, I'll never hear the end of it from Malfoy," Harry said, wearily.

"Yeah, Hermione!" Ron added, adamantly. Then he lowered his voice to a whisper as Justin Finch-Fletchly—the current Head Boy—strolled along the table. "He's got to do it! Gryffindor honour and all that."

"I don't see what's so honourable about sneaking into Professor Snape's room to steal a potion."

"The seventh year prank is a tradition as old as Hogwarts itself!" Ron maintained.

"Yes, Ron, I know," Hermione replied acidly. "I have read Hogwarts: A History, you know—"

"Then you know Harry can't turn down this dare!"

"Harry's this close to being a fully qualified wizard," she said, holding her forefinger and thumb half an inch apart. "If it were the end of the year, when he's already completed his NEWTs, I could see it. But now? Why risk expulsion three weeks into term?"

"You wouldn't understand," Ron said, waving his hand dismissively. "You're a girl."

Harry ignored the inevitable debate over women's roles in society that followed. He turned his attention distractedly back to his steak and kidney pie, despite his lack of appetite. Later that day in Potions class, he avoided both Snape and Malfoy's eyes, as well as Hermione's, as much as possible.

After dinner and evening Quidditch practice, he thought he'd be too exhausted for such an excursion but, unfortunately, he was wide awake. When the clock in the common room told him it was a quarter to ten, he went upstairs to the dormitory to retrieve his Invisibility Cloak. Pulling the cloak on, he started back down the stairs.

Ron opened the portrait hole for him with a murmured, "Good luck," while Hermione "Hmphed," turned on her heel, and started up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

The Entrance Hall was deserted when he arrived, but Malfoy ducked in a few minutes later, looking around—again triumphantly—and smirking.

"He's chickened out," Malfoy drawled, barely above a whisper.

"No, I haven't," Harry replied and then immediately shushed Malfoy after the other boy wheeled toward his voice and yelped in terror.

"Shit, Potter!" Malfoy said, clutching his heaving chest and looking around. "I'd forgotten you had one of those things. Where are you?"

"By the suit of armour ... No, the other one," Harry added as Malfoy crossed to the wrong one. "Now, tell me what this vial of potion I'm supposed to steal looks like so I can get this over with."

"No, I'm coming with you." Malfoy reached out into thin air, trying to grab the cloak. "You could buy a Flying Potion anywhere, so I want to make sure you do this properly."

"Oh, all right," Harry said, exasperated, pulling up the cloak to allow Malfoy under. "Just don't step on my feet."

"Please, Potter! I'm a little more co-ordinated than that!"

They walked down the many stairs toward the dungeons and Snape's room. Unlike their supposed midnight duel in first year, at least this time Harry knew Malfoy wasn't trying to get him caught. But he still wasn't so sure Malfoy's reasons for accompanying him were completely above-board. Especially since Harry shuffled silently, but Malfoy clomped around almost as if he wanted to be discovered.

"Can you please be a little more quiet, Malfoy," Harry whispered. "I don't want to get caught."

"Stop whining, Potter," Malfoy whispered back. "We aren't going to get caught."

"Aren't you even a little concerned about sneaking into your House Head's bedroom?"

"Snape's a pussycat. He's too afraid of my father to ever really punish me. You, on the other hand, may get expelled if you're caught."

Harry swallowed. Expulsion meant his wand would be broken and he'd never be allowed to do magic again ... but he was not about to allow Malfoy to intimidate him.

"Right. Here we go," Harry said, turning the knob on Snape's bedroom door.

The coast was clear, and they stepped inside. Harry's heart pounded in his ears as Malfoy pointed to a roll-top desk nestled in an alcove in the corner. They quietly worked their way over, both still looking around wildly in case Snape came in. Harry began to open drawers and then looked at Malfoy, who stood with his arms folded over his chest, his expression almost bored.

"Aren't you gonna help me look?" Harry asked.

"Why?" Malfoy asked, with a shrug. "This is your dare, not mine."

"But you insisted on coming along."

"To make sure you didn't bungle things, Potter. I never said I was going to help."

"Fine," Harry muttered, frustrated, turning back to the task at hand. After he'd rummaged through several drawers and examined numerous bottles, Malfoy finally stopped him.

"That's the one," he said, snatching the amber liquid away from Harry. "That's what we're looking for."

We? Harry thought, as Malfoy pocketed the vial.

Just then there was a noise across the room. Both boys wheeled and froze, eyes on the door. The handle turned. Malfoy's eyes widened in a sudden panic. He started to bolt, but Harry grabbed his arm, hissing in his ear.

"We're invisible, you idiot! As long as we get to the door before he closes it, we'll be fine. Otherwise, we'll just have to wait until he takes a bath—" Like that ever happens... "—or until he falls asleep."

Malfoy relaxed a little, and they started back across the room to hide behind the door until Snape had entered. The door swung open, and Snape backed in, dragging someone across the threshold—someone he was kissing. Harry's eyes went as wide as saucers when he realised that someone was Professor Lupin.

"My God, Severus!" Lupin said, almost laughing. "Can't you even wait until we've closed the door?"

"Oh, you should talk, Lupin!" Snape replied in a mocking tone that startled Harry. Was Snape actually attempting a joke? "One week closer to the full moon, and you'd be ripping off my robes halfway down the stairs."

Lupin chuckled, lowering his mouth to Snape's neck. "You're probably right."

"Besides, you should have expected this. You know that thing you do with your fork gets me every time."

"What thing?" Lupin asked innocently, batting his eyelashes as Snape hoisted him into his arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus chuckled again as Severus kicked the door closed and carried him to the bed. He nuzzled against Severus' neck, and then bit it, causing him to gasp. Remus thought he heard another gasp, though, somewhere off to the side of the room, but he shook his head. His heightened senses almost always made think he was hearing things.

Severus hiked up his robes, kissing his chest and tugging playfully on his chest hair. While Remus fumbled one-handed for the lubricant in the drawer of the bedside table, Severus pulled down his trousers and underpants, nibbling his inner thighs. Then he swallowed Remus' swelling cock, sucking lightly.

"Oh—God—Severus! Oh, yes!"

Remus heard it again: another small gasp. He frowned, furrowing his brow. This time he was sure the gasp hadn't come from Severus, because Professor Snape had better manners than to talk with his mouth full. Remus closed his eyes and inhaled deeply while listening carefully. There were four hearts in this room, all beating rapidly, and there was also the distinct odour of adrenaline.

"Stop, please, Severus!" he whispered.

Severus crawled unhurriedly up the bed, lying on top of him, and began to kiss his neck. "I thought you liked that, Lupin."

"Of course I do," Remus reassured him softly, "but I think we have company."

Every muscle in his body tensing, Severus asked, "House-elves?"

"No. Whoever they are, they're scared. It has to be students."

"Who?"

Remus sniffed deeply. "Harry and..." He sniffed again. "Malfoy, I think."

"I'll kill—" Severus began, but Remus silenced him with a kiss. Severus' body began to relax against him, as Remus caressed his lover's mouth with his tongue and his cheeks with gentle fingertips. When he was certain the boys were no longer in immediate mortal danger, Remus broke the kiss and risked speaking again.

"Calm down, Severus," he whispered. "There's no need to overreact."

Severus cocked one eyebrow questioningly.

"It's probably just a seventh year prank," Remus whispered. "You know how those are."

"Don't remind me," Severus replied, rolling his eyes.

Remus frowned. Severus had been the subject of Sirius' seventh year prank, which neither he nor Remus had found particularly amusing.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I didn't mean to bring that up ... But my point is, they're probably here merely to steal a potion or something. Since you keep all your dangerous potions locked away securely, they aren't putting anyone's life at risk. And it is a very old tradition."

"So you think we should let them off Scot-free?"

Remus shook his head, smirking. "I didn't say that."

"What then?"

"We can still teach them a lesson about sneaking into staff quarters," he whispered huskily, with his lips directly on Severus' ear.

Severus pulled back and studied his face for a moment. He then let his gaze roam over the room. Again lowering his mouth to Remus' skin, he chuckled. That low, throaty laugh reverberating against his neck always gave Remus chills.

"I really like the way your mind works, Lupin."

"Thank you, Severus."

Biting Remus' neck, Severus groped for his wand in his robes. While Remus moaned—loudly—Severus cast a silencing charm. Severus rose to his knees to remove his robes, and Remus helped, balling the material and throwing Severus' robes in the boy's general direction, just to make them panic. It worked. There was a fresh surge of adrenaline from near the door.

Remus then pulled his own robes over his head, doing the same with them—and eliciting the same response—before going to work on Severus' trousers. They kissed again, and Severus traced his hands over Remus' shoulders and back as Remus eased his trousers down on his thighs and took his hardening cock into his hands. Severus groaned, with much more than his usual volume, as Remus stroked him softly.

"Professor Snape, you sexy bitch!" Remus whispered.

Severus chuckled and swatted his arse. "Behave, Lupin, or I'll be forced to punish you!"

"Oh, Severus!" Remus whispered again, as Severus sucked his neck. "You know what it does to me when you get all masterful."

"I'm counting on it, actually," Severus purred against his skin.

Remus shivered in reply. And there was another gasp from the general direction of the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stared in wide-eyed horror as his favourite teacher and his least favourite teacher undressed one another.

"I thought they hated each other," he gasped.

"So did I," Malfoy replied. "Maybe they pretend to hate each other so no one will know they're gay. But still ... How could he want that ... that ... werewolf!"

"No, how could Professor Lupin let that slimy git touch him!"

"What?" Malfoy turned quickly, almost threatening to uncloak them.

"Wait! Calm down, Malfoy! We can't afford to let either of them see us, no matter how ... shocking ... this is."

Malfoy thought for a moment. Finally, he shrugged. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right, Potter ... We need to keep our heads."

"'We'?" Harry scoffed. "So it's 'we' now, is it?"

"Well, Professor Lupin doesn't care for me much," Malfoy drawled, "and even Professor Snape might not be too forgiving if he knows I've seen him like ... well, like this." He gestured towards the bed.

"Okay. So we stay quiet and wait until they fall asleep ... afterward." Harry shuddered. "Right?"

"Right."

Malfoy didn't seem to think the prospect of staying nearly as disconcerting as Harry did. In fact, there was a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus moaned loudly as Severus lowered him back down on the bed and resumed sucking his cock.

"Oh, Severus. Oh, SEVERUS! OH, SEVERUS!!!"

Severus looked up and smiled as he took the bottle of oil Remus clutched tightly. His smiles were a rare treat Remus treasured, but at least Severus was enjoying putting on a show. Shaking the bottle over Remus' arse, he dribbled a little oil in all the right spots. Then he coated and slowly inserted one finger. Remus moaned again, adding a little growl for good measure.

As Severus inserted another finger and began scissoring the two to prepare him, Remus stopped acting and began to writhe and groan in earnest. Severus again slid his mouth down Remus' leaking cock, sucking and finger-fucking him, as Remus bucked against his hand and mouth.

"Oh, God, Severus. Oh, fuck, yeah. Just like that."

Severus found his prostate, giving it a little tickle, and Remus sat bolt upright. He tried to kiss Severus, but his lover pulled out of his reach.

"You horrid tease!" Remus gasped, falling on his back.

"Would you expect anything less?" Severus replied. Then he swallowed Remus' balls while chuckling, for an abnormally intense sensation.

"Shit, Severus! If you don't fuck me soon, I'm going to—"

"What, Lupin?"

"I'm going to flip you over and fuck you instead."

"Indeed? I'd love to see you try."

The look of surprise on Severus' face as Remus leapt forward and effortlessly pinned him to the mattress was absolutely priceless.

"Challenge a Gryffindor at your peril, Severus!" Remus growled. As he bit his neck, Severus moaned.

"I love it when you talk Houses in bed, Lupin!" Severus panted.

"Oh yes, I know you do. Now, why don't you show me what you can do with that big cock of yours, you sexy Slytherin, you!"

Mentioning both their Houses apparently did the trick. Severus kissed him deeply, and then pushed him off, turning toward the bedside table to retrieve two lengths of rope. Remus was impressed. He hadn't foreseen this little bonus. His eyes widened as Severus deliberately dangled the cords high enough for their visitors to see.

He's going to milk this for all it's worth. Good!

He smiled in both amusement and anticipation, watching Severus make a show of fastening his arms to one of the bedposts. Once he seemed satisfied that the ropes were secure, Severus gripped Remus' ankles, forcing them up to his chest, then over his shoulders. Bracing himself with his hands on the back of Remus' knees, Severus slowly slid inside him, groaning loudly.

Severus moved out agonizingly slowly, and then he slid back in even more slowly. Pressing down as much as his bondage would allow, Remus clenched his muscles to prompt Severus to start thrusting. He inhaled with a hiss, but remained otherwise unaffected. Damn the man! There was such a thing as too much control.

"Fuck me, Severus," Remus groaned. "Damn you! Fuck me now!"

"Oh no, Lupin," Severus purred, with a toss of his head to sweep that lovely jet mane away from his eyes. "You haven't said the magic word."

Remus had a fleeting thought of wishing he could grab his wand and attempt an Imperius Curse to make Severus fuck him exactly how he wanted, but he wasn't that desperate. Not yet. Severus had an exquisite cock, and he certainly knew how to use it; he preferred, however, to torture Remus with the pleasure that magnificent cock provided. Three more infuriatingly similar strokes followed, and Remus' willpower crumbled.

"Please, Severus?" he begged, almost bordering on a sob. "Oh, God! Please?"

Severus chuckled again. "Now that you've called me by my proper title, I will."

And he did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell?" Harry gasped. "What are they doing?"

"Honestly, Potter!" Malfoy whispered, sounding impatient. "Are all Muggle-borns as stupid as you?"

"I wasn't Muggle-born," Harry maintained as indignantly as whispering would allow. "I was just raised by Muggles."

"Well, how do you think gay men have sex, Potter? It's called buggering."

"It's disgusting."

"All sex is disgusting when you think about it, Potter," Malfoy drawled, sounding more condescending than normal. "But it still feels good when you do it. The trick is to not think about it and just do it."

"Have you?" Harry asked, before he could stop himself.

"I haven't been buggered, no, if that's what you're asking. I get my good Potions marks from pure talent, thank you. But I have done ... a few things."

Harry was strangely intrigued. "Like what?"

"Well, like this," Malfoy said, with a vague, sweeping wave that could have applied to nearly anything in the room. Harry assumed, for the time being, that Malfoy was indicating their two teachers.

"But you said you hadn't been buggered," Harry whispered. "Have you buggered someone else?"

"No, Potter! I mean I've watched other people having sex before. I'm what's called a voyeur."

"I see." Harry really didn't see, but Malfoy apparently already thought he was hopelessly naïve. His eyes went wide again as Malfoy pulled up his own robes and began to undo his pants. "What are you doing, Malfoy?"

"Oh come on, Potter!" Malfoy was starting to sound really annoyed. "If you tell me you aren't hard right now, you're lying."

Harry squirmed and cursed under his breath. He was hard. Painfully hard. He'd never thought about having sex with another boy. In fact, the few times he'd actually thought about sex, Cho Chang had always come to mind. But he couldn't deny something about the raw sexuality of what he was watching excited him.

"They can't see us," Malfoy continued, his voice quieter now, as well as strangely low and husky. "And they can't hear us over their own moans. Let's ... enjoy the show."

By that time, Malfoy had manoeuvred his penis out of his pants and was fondling himself, eyes fixed on Professors Snape and Lupin on the bed. Harry was momentarily repulsed at the thought of cleaning Malfoy's semen off his cloak, but then Lupin moaned again, and his attention snapped back to the peep-show. His hand was instantly in his pants, wrestling his aching erection free.

Breathlessly stroking himself, Harry watched Professor Snape bugger Professor Lupin on the big four-poster bed in front of him. He'd never thought something that had disgusted him only minutes before could have worked him into such a frenzy. But it was fairly sexy, and they were clearly enjoying themselves.

Harry actually wished he'd had the nerve to sneak over and steal some of their lubricant, because he was sure that would increase his enjoyment a great deal. Not that he wasn't enjoying himself thoroughly. He was even surprised to find himself slightly annoyed when Malfoy interrupted his blissful masturbation.

"Potter?" he whispered suddenly.

"What?" Harry whispered, irritated.

"Have you ever..." Malfoy shrugged. "You know..."

"No, Malfoy, I don't know. What?"

Malfoy blushed a little. "Have you ever let someone else ... give you a wank?"

"I'm not gay, Malfoy!"

"You really are stupid, aren't you? You don't have to be gay to let someone else wank you. It's just more fun that way."

"How do you know?"

"Well, Crabbe and Goyle—" Malfoy gulped suddenly, shaking his head and blushing a deep crimson. "It doesn't matter. I was just wondering if you wanted to. Never mind."

Harry shrugged. "Why not? I've already done half a dozen other things I never thought I'd do today. But you'd better not hurt me."

"If I hurt you, Potter, what's to stop you hurting me? I'm not stupid!"

"Good point."

Harry reached out and tentatively touched Malfoy's erection. Malfoy also grabbed his, leisurely wrapping his aristocratic fingers around the shaft. When Malfoy squeezed and starting moving his hand, Harry groaned and began to do the same. Feeling Malfoy sliding his hand over his erection while he moved the silky skin up and down the other boy's hard shaft was quite intense.

That was almost enough to send him over the edge. When he added the sight and sounds of Professors Lupin and Snape fucking on the bed just ten feet away, it did. Harry bit his fist to stop himself crying out as his come spurted over Malfoy's hand, and then Malfoy's head lolled as he bit his lip, thrusting into Harry's fist.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, God! Oh yes! Oh, fuck me, Severus!"

"I am, Lupin!"

"Yes, I know that, Severus. Just do it harder!"

Severus began to thrust mercilessly, and Remus titled his hips as much as he could, trying to impale himself up to the hilt on that magnificent Slytherin cock. When Severus wrapped his fingers around Remus' cock, tugging and sliding his still slick hand down the shaft, Remus' head began to thrash from side to side in wanton abandon.

"Oh fuck YES! Oh God! Oh fuck! I'm gonna come, Severus!"

Severus leaned forward, crushing Remus' legs against his chest while grinning wickedly. "Please do, Lupin."

God, how can he still be so calm? Sometimes I really do hate you, Severus!

If possible, Severus pounded him harder.

"Oh yes! Severus! Oh YES! SEVERUS!!!"

Remus climaxed hard, squirting his semen all over Severus' hand and his own chest. For once, he noticed, he hadn't taken Severus along with him. Finally he realised that Severus had apparently been holding back to give the boys two shows for the price of admission. And now Severus was completely still, waiting for Remus to give him a clue as to how to proceed.

Still breathing heavily, Remus jerked his head slightly toward his wrists, indicating for Severus to untie him. Severus eased off him carefully and untied the ropes, rubbing each of Remus' wrists to encourage his circulation. Once he was free of his restraints, Remus lazily stretched across the bed, like a cat, flexing his fingers. Catching Severus' attention, he bent down, resting his head on his arms, sticking his arse in the air.

"Fuck me hard, Severus!" he growled. "I want to hear you scream!"

Remus squirmed, wiggling his arse, until Severus' hands clamped onto his hips. For some reason, Severus preferred doggie-style, but Remus wasn't about to complain. The wolf loved that position, too. As Severus slid back inside him, Remus braced himself on his arms. Severus stroked his back with those soft, nimble fingers, but held completely still for a moment.

When Severus finally began to move, grinding his cock in and out, hard and fast, his hips slapped loudly against Remus' arse. Remus pushed back, meeting his every stroke, and bore down with his muscles. Very soon ... my, my, my, oh yes! Staid Professor Snape quickly lost his veneer of control.

His moans grew into groans and then graduated to grunts. Severus always clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth when he came. Remus had so wanted to break him of that habit, to hear his mouth lose control just as he felt that in his body. But at least Severus did grunt, and this time he did so very loudly. If Remus hadn't known better, he would have thought he was being mounted by a bear.

And people think I'm an animal, he thought with a chuckle.

Severus slammed deeply into him one last time, holding still as the last of his come coursed into Remus' arse. His now spent cock still pulsed with blood if no longer with come, and that sensation alone was satisfying. Remus eased himself up onto his hands as Severus leaned over his back, gloriously sweaty, his coal-black hair falling dishevelled over his face. As Severus' cock softened and slipped out—making both of them shudder and moan—one of his long-fingered hands claimed Remus' hair, turning his head to kiss him.

"You are one extraordinary lay, Lupin," Severus whispered before falling onto the bed.

"You are, too, Severus," Remus replied, snuggling up to Severus and kissing his sweaty chest. "You are, too." He rolled over and looked directly where he was sure Harry and Malfoy were standing. "So boys?" he said, with a casual tone, despite the fact that he was still panting. "Did we make it worth your trouble?"

A second later the door flew open, and feet ran down the hall as the owners of those feet screamed.

Remus turned back to Severus and kissed him. "That's done them, I think."

"Indeed," Severus replied, smiling, but still fighting to catch his breath. "You can certainly dole out some creative punishments when you try, Lupin."

"Thank you, Severus. Coming from you, that's quite a compliment."


End file.
